


秘密

by Wheat09



Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [3]
Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat09/pseuds/Wheat09
Summary: 本章奖哥×黑安
Relationships: Ando Tomoaki/Kono Junki, Ando Tomoaki/Yonashiro Sho, Yonashiro Sho/Kono Junki, 安藤诚明/与那城奖/河野纯喜
Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620553
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章奖哥×黑安

1.

与那城奖发誓自己不是故意站在门外听完全程的。

他没想到平日里踏实稳重的安藤诚明会躲在卫生间里干这种事——隔间里传来对方难耐的喘息，无法忽视的嗡嗡声让他的思绪不受控制的往某个方向奔去。随着咕啾的水声逐渐变得黏稠，安藤的呻吟也越加急促，最后他听到一声短促的带着哭腔的呜咽，同是男人的与那城知道那代表着什么。接着嗡嗡声停止了，卷筒纸被人撕下了几张。

他呆滞地躲在原地挪不动步子。几分钟后，隔间的锁扣咔嗒一声、门被拉开了，安藤从里面走出来，与那城首先注意到对方不正常的绯红色脸庞和略显凌乱的衬衫下摆。

“よな？”那人看见他也是一愣，眼神有些心虚地躲闪，不敢对上对方的视线。

“とも刚才……”他的话在喉咙里滚了一圈又咽了回去，一时间两人都有些沉默。

“没事的话我先走了。”

安藤侧过身，似乎巴不得快点逃离这里。与那城盯着这人头顶小小的发旋，感觉心底被什么胀得满满的，他突然鼓足勇气伸出手，抓住了男人的衣角。

“我知道とも刚才在做什么，如果已经习惯用后面高潮的话，刚刚那样还不足够吧？”

他感觉到那人瞬间的呆滞僵硬，心里却莫名松了口气般欣慰地开口：“没关系，我也会做这样的事情，接下来让我帮你好不好？”

他们躲在厕所的隔间里亲吻，安藤比他矮了七公分，需要稍微仰起头才能够着他的唇。与那城温柔地舔舐对方的嘴角，同时揽过男人的腰将其拉向自己。

不得不说安藤这时候稍蹙着眉、闭眼迎合的样子很乖，他想起对方曾对自己还有河野讲过的在海上的经历（那是他想象不到的一种陌生的生活状态）、还有在面对着镜头是一些让人心疼的发言，就只想好好把人抱进怀里。

衬衫下的身体有着锻炼得当的肌肉，与那城抚摸时能感受到其中的美和性感，这让他想要沿着安藤的颈脖开始、吻过每一寸肌肤。

右手摸索着解开拉链伸进对方的底裤，握住刚射过不久的还处于不应期的性器，另一只手绕到后面拽下长裤，手掌将半个屁股包裹住揉捏臀肉，偶尔往臀瓣中心按。

“等等！”手指一滑过臀缝之间，安藤就紧张地绷直了身子，他把头埋进与那城的颈间，有些尴尬地解释说：“那个东西还在里面。”

“我拿出来就好。”与那城知道那指的是用于自慰的道具，他一向觉得这种事不需要遮掩，因此见着安藤这副模样就觉得好笑又可爱，不过嘴上依然温柔地安慰了对方，“这没什么，とも不用不好意思。”

或许是因为之前用过跳蛋的缘故，安藤的后穴还很湿软，与那城几乎没费什么力气就将手指伸了进去。被侵入的瞬间，怀里的人又紧张地绷紧了身。

“放松。”他耐心地往里面拓进，放轻了声音安慰对方，道具就放在离穴口几厘米的位置，很轻松地就找到了。与那城蜷起食指和中指，试图将它挖出来。

安藤在他怀里颤抖，咬着牙不让自己发出羞耻的声音，他甚至没抱着与那城的后背，坚持将手抵在男人身后的墙上。

很快塞在肉穴里的道具就被弄了出来，与那城用手指捏着，看着上面沾满了润滑剂，泛着淫靡的水光。

安藤的性器在前后的逗弄下肿胀起来，硬硬地抵在男人的腿根。与那城早都有反应了，他拉下自己的长裤拉链，释放出憋得发痛的性器，握着在安藤的腿间磨蹭几下后，捞起对方的一边膝窝，小心翼翼地挤了进去。

公共洗手间随时可能有人进入，与那城将动作放得很轻，几乎只是小幅度地律动。可安藤却被这逐渐堆积的快感弄得身子发软，他躬着身，拼命将脑袋往下埋，快躲到与那城胸口，原本堵在喉间的喘息变了调、转成带着哭腔的呻吟。

与那城从没听过对方这样的声音，心头软得一塌糊涂，他一边抚摸着对方柔软的发丝一边搂着男人的后背、安抚般轻轻拍打，同时下身抽插的动作也没停下。

充血后彻底兴奋起来的性器得不到抚慰，身后的敏感点不停被戳弄，安藤下意识地握住那根东西撸动，明明射过一次后快感会比之前来得更慢些，他却觉得与那城怀抱中的自己变得更敏感了。

“难受的话要跟我说哦。”

对方的语气无比认真。啊啊、所以温柔的人真是……安藤无奈地在心里想，让人完全没有办法抵抗啊。

或许这样的环境更让人紧张和兴奋，与那城觉得自己很快就受不了了，他还记得自己没戴安全套这回事，于是在临界前一刻拔出来撸动着射在了安藤的腿根。

浊液顺着大腿向下缓缓流动，留下黏腻湿滑的痕迹。他扯过几张纸给人擦干净，而后握住对方的手将他带上高潮。

“好了。”与那城笑笑，他刚帮安藤穿好衣服，隔间里淫靡的味道还未散去，对方现在连颈脖和耳根都泛着红，让他忍不住低下头去又亲了一口。

“……”安藤看上去倒是有些苦恼的样子。

“怎么了？”

“……完全没想到和你做了。”

又在想些沉重的事了吧？与那城稍皱起眉，捏了捏对方的肩膀：“不要有负担啊。”

而后他有些苦涩地开口：“实在难受的话就忘掉吧，我会保密的。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *喜子×奖哥  
*豆瓣评论里姑娘提到的情趣内衣

2.

“よな好厉害......”

青年的喟叹在他耳边响起，与那城奖晕乎乎地抬头，模糊的视线里，对方逆着光，赤裸的上身结实性感，汗水从颈脖间滑下，滴落在他的胸口——像一朵盛开在白色蕾丝胸衣上的花。当然在此之前，他的乳头早就被人玩弄得充血变硬，顶起薄薄的蕾丝，更像春日里冒尖的樱苞。

河野低下头含住其中一颗突起舔舐吮吸，空出一只手去覆上与那城的左边胸肌。他一直很喜欢揉捏对方饱满的胸部，柔软的胸肉从指缝间溢出，略显粗糙的蕾丝反复磨蹭过乳尖，引得身下的人一阵颤抖。

这套蕾丝内衣是他买给与那城的，对方在看到粉色纸袋里装着的小小软软的一团时就略显疑惑地皱起了眉，拿出来看到是件仅能遮住关键部位的情趣内衣的一刻更是立马红了脸。

“诶？确定是要我穿吗？”

“不可以吗？”河野露出些遗憾的神情，“我特意找了よなさん能穿的尺码。我期待了很久的......拜托了......”

尽管内心非常抗拒，但看到那人恳求的眼神，与那城最终还是把拒绝的话吞了回去。

象征纯洁的白色，边缘缀着蕾丝花边。胸衣有些小了，胸肉被勒出几道红痕，背后交叉绑带的设计，最后被系上一个蝴蝶结。半透明的三角底裤几乎起不了任何实质性作用，尤其是在他勃起以后，涨得发紫的顶端可怜兮兮地被束缚在那片窄小的布料里，在河野将它从侧边掏出来后看上去只能更加色情。吊带袜连在内裤侧边，从大腿一半处开始包裹。

他穿上这套内衣只感觉别扭，被河野推倒在床上、明晃晃的灯光照下来，他觉得自己是砧板上的鱼、又或者是一份被重重丝带系紧的礼物，本质上没有多少区别，青年要么用利刃将他劈开、要么亲手一点点将他剥开——这具身体是自己送给对方的献礼。

河野欣喜地俯下身亲吻他，抚摸过他的每一寸肌肤。长期保持锻炼的身体充满张力，薄薄的皮肤下没有过多的脂肪，平坦的腹部摸起来手感尤为不错，但胸部却依然是柔软饱满的手感。  
把手移下去挑开卡在臀缝间的那条带子，河野熟门熟路地探到对方身体的入口，指尖抚过穴口旁的褶皱，很轻易地就插了进去。

他们每次做爱之前与那城总会给自己做好准备工作，在这一点上，河野觉得对方非常有大人感，可难免也会有些遗憾，有因为被当做“没法照顾好别人”的年下一方而产生的不甘。

手指抽插发出水声，河野曲起手指摸到稍有些突起的某处，摁压打转，细碎的呻吟很快就从与那城的唇间溢出，他像是被自己的声音吓到似地闭上眼。河野抚过他挂着泪珠的纤长睫毛，好笑又无奈地问：“是不愿意看我吗？”

“没有，”男人稍稍睁开眼，湿漉漉的眼珠映着灯光，“只是太舒服了。”

他难耐地挪动了一下身子，深呼吸一口气后说：“快进来吧。”

把内裤拨到一边，那根东西一点点挤进了对方的身体里面，紧致温暖的肉壁把他裹紧，无比舒服。河野搂过与那城的腿窝，将男人的双腿分到最开，丝袜很滑，隔着这么层光滑的东西抚摸对方的腿总有些诡异，他还是更喜欢直接和对方的皮肤接触的感觉。

可是与内裤相连的吊带怎么都解不开，河野折腾了半天也弄不下来，他没耐心地拽住长袜的蕾丝边用力一扯，布料撕裂的“刺啦”声让他更加兴奋，同时下半身抽插的动作也加快了。  
肉体碰撞的“啪啪”声在封闭的卧室内回响，男人被他顶弄得好几次快撞上床头，河野只得伸出手去护住对方的后脑。

与那城快被青年毫无章法的抽插弄到高潮，一直没有抚慰过的前端颤巍巍地抖了几下，他想去摸却被人抓住手腕。快感像电流般传遍全身，酥麻到让他蜷起脚趾。重重叠叠累加上去的情欲让人承受不住，他不再克制地呻吟出声。

河野看着男人形状姣好的唇，嘴角上翘的幅度让他无比心动，他咬住对方丰厚的下唇吮吸，把那片唇瓣吸到红肿。青年低头去看两人连接的部位，后穴被他操软了也像张红润的小嘴，紧紧含着他的性器不放，渗出的润滑剂和着分泌的液体浸湿蕾丝底裤，看上去淫乱又色情。

反复撞击敏感点让与那城爽到连意识都变得昏昏沉沉，勒得过紧的胸衣让他很不舒服，他在床单上不停磨蹭，最后还是河野看不下去，给人解开了身后的蝴蝶结。

他感觉有什么不对劲，下腹的感觉很奇怪，比起射精来更像是要失禁。他慌乱地伸出手去拥住对方，松散的胸衣掉下来夹在两人之间，勒红了的乳头硬硬的磨蹭在河野的胸口。

“啊、嗯......”攀上顶点的瞬间，他意识到自己是只靠着后面就高潮了，精液不是射出来的，而是控制不住地溢出来，下半身没了力气，双腿软绵绵地像是踩在棉花上，接着一股温热的液体又涌了出来。这下与那城彻底没脸见人了。河野也是一愣，过几秒后才反应过来对方被他插到失禁了，他笑着抚摸男人的脊背，侧过脸去亲吻对方通红的脸颊。

“没关系的，”他带着几分笑意，“是因为我把よなさん弄得太舒服了吧，要怪就怪我好了。”

性事还未结束，河野用力抽插几下，最后射在了男人高潮后湿软得过分的后穴里。

“对了，其实那天......”清理留在里面的东西的时候，河野有些吞吞吐吐地开口。

“怎么了？”与那城低下头问埋在自己双腿间的青年。

“你和安藤哥在厕所隔间里的事，我都听到了。”

“所以？”

“嗯...我可以......吗？”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写到三人行。  
先是喜子＋奖×黑安，再是喜子＋黑安×奖

3.

“这样也可以吗？”

“啊，可能要稍微、调整一下姿势.....”

有着健康麦色皮肤的男人被人从背后抱着，不知羞耻地双腿大张，裸露的阴茎硬挺挺翘着，前端快抵到自己小腹。

“とも忍耐一下哦，一下就好......”与那城在他耳边轻声安慰，插在他屁股里的胀大的性器依然气势汹汹。河野纯喜面对面地捞过安藤的右边膝窝，勃起的阴茎抵在被撑开到没有一丝皱褶的穴口处。

“不行！肯定不行！”安藤有些紧张地摇头，英气好看的眉毛蹙起，双手被反绑在身后无法反抗，他知道这两人要干什么，屁股里如果塞下这样的两根东西，肯定会被撑坏的。他挣扎着想逃离，却被与那城扣住腰强迫地钉在原处，对方的东西一直插在里面没出去过，此刻依然埋在他身体里面。河野俯身去吻安藤的嘴角，握住阴茎、将饱满的肉头挤进穴口，不顾另一根还在里面抽插就卯足劲地持续往里挺进。

安藤诚明觉得那个可怜的部位要被撑坏了，没有进一步的扩张，先前的润滑剂挤出来不少，被迫过度张开的肉洞像是要被撕裂了一样，疼得他痛苦地皱着眉头吸气。

“放松一点。”他听见身后的男人像是努力忍耐着地开口，显然对方也被窄小的穴道夹得难受。

肉穴一点一点被挤开，安藤能想象到两根阴茎被自己的肉壁完全裹住的样子，它们贴得那么紧、仿佛没有一丝空隙，甚至能清晰感受到那两根玩意儿上狰狞突起的青筋。内脏好像都被挤压到一起，他下意识地低头看，往日里平坦结实的腹部似乎都被顶出了小小的幅度。

与那城牵过他的手去摸三个人连接的穴口，肌肉圈被撑得没了一点皱褶，像一张努力的永不满足的嘴。

适应了几分钟，不适感减轻了些，安藤稍微放松下来，河野便开始了动作。可是牵扯到穴口的动作依然让他难受不已，即使青年的抽插非常轻缓，安藤也需要屏住呼吸去忍受那种难以启齿的疼痛。

不一会儿与那城也开始了抽动，河野刚拔出一点，他就跟着往里顶，一前一后的抽插接连不断,安藤被摩擦到红肿的嫩肉被操到翻出来、下一秒又被塞进去，根本没有休息的时刻。快速戳弄敏感点的刺激感让安藤很快硬起来，肉壁痉挛，脚趾也舒服得蜷紧。

河野从前面搂住他的双腿进入，与那城顺势托起他的屁股，一时间的悬空感让安藤感觉失去重心，不安又害怕。

“よな、じゅんき！”他被疼得快流眼泪，慌乱地叫着两人的名字，带着些求饶的意味。安藤伸手去抓眼前人的胳膊，河野被他掐得露出个可怜兮兮的表情，连身下的动作也停下了：“诚明哥，好疼......”

“好了，放过他吧。”与那城笑着把手挪到安藤的腰上抱住，温柔地蹭了蹭对方的肩窝。

不知道这两人前前后后在他身体里折腾了多久，疼痛和快感的双重夹击让安藤无心去关注时间，尽管前端时不时就被人握住撸动，但也只是保证它不会软下去的程度。最后与那城从他身体里拔出来，把硬挺的阴茎抵在他尾椎处磨蹭，河野被他柔软紧致的肉壁完全包裹，冲撞几十下后射了出来，同时黏糊的体液也喷溅在他的后腰和股缝间。

与那城的吐息抚在他的后颈，河野也离开了他的身体，安藤的前面涨得发疼，光是被操却得不到发泄让他有些恼火，他推了推与那城抱在自己腰间的手臂：“よな，放开我。”

“嗯？”刚射完之后的男人的声音还带着些黏稠和慵懒，“とも还没射，我帮你。”

他翻身坐起来让安藤躺平，自己接着就坐到了对方胯部，河野适时地递上了放在一旁柜子上的润滑剂。

水剂润湿了手指，顺着他的手腕流下去，与那城撑着安藤结实的腹部，把手绕到后面草草做了几下扩张之后，便抬起屁股急匆匆地把安藤勃起已久的阴茎吞进去。

“唔......”坐到底的一刻两人都发出了一声叹息，与那城收紧臀部夹了夹安藤埋在他后穴里的性器，满意地听到对方局促的喘息，他很快主动摆动起腰肢，屁股嘬着男人的肉棒上下起伏，一副要把人榨干的架势。

安藤看着他赤裸的胸膛，蒙了层薄汗的肌肤，还有微张的漂亮嘴唇，散下的刘海遮住了与那城的眼睛。男人把额发撩到后面去，侧过头去跟河野接吻，没一会儿就被青年舔舐得晕乎乎地眯起眼，津液从合不拢的嘴角溢出。

他想起自己和与那城在卫生间的那次，对方作为top非常照顾他的情绪，而在那之前与那城和河野做的时候都是bottom，这是他第一次操他，不得不说这个男人的身体实在是太棒了，温暖且柔软的肉壁吸着自己，安藤觉得舒服得要命。他看着对方锻炼得饱满性感的胸部，好奇会是什么触感，于是便伸出手去揉捏，大力到乳肉都从指缝间溢出来。

“よな。”河野又在叫他，与那城空出一只手去撸动青年再次勃起的阴茎，本来晃动得厉害的动作放缓了下来，安藤有些不耐烦地顶了顶他，正好戳到某个敏感点，激得对方发出惊呼。

他们干脆躺下去，与那城被夹在两人中间，河野从他身后抬起一边腿插进去，比较起和安藤做来、青年对与那城更要粗暴些，很快男人就被两根阴茎毫无规律的快速冲撞弄得眼泪汪汪。  
他的眼圈泛红，有些无助地抬起手臂挽住安藤的颈脖，身体被顶得不断耸动。

即使先前射过一次，第二次的顶峰很快又来临，内壁痉挛得无比剧烈，吸着两根尺寸不小的东西，穴口周围一圈都被摩擦到麻木。与那城感觉自己要高潮了，过于敏感的体质让他光靠后面就可以爽到像女人那样潮吹，他被重重叠叠的快感逼得快呼吸不过来、眼睛都没法聚焦，只能看着眼前模糊的安藤的脸，主动把自己的唇往上凑。

男人的身体抽搐着，河野贴紧了他后背，把脸埋进他的肩窝，将人抱紧了努力挤进那个收缩厉害的肉洞。安藤也配合着青年摁住与那城挣扎的双腿，强迫把对方钉在这两根兴致高涨的阴茎上，最后将精液尽数射进他体内。

拔出来的时候，肉洞被撑开得无法合上，暴露出内里艳红色的穴肉。与那城被两人退出身体时的动作激得发抖，就算是很轻微的摩擦也会让他难耐地呻吟，一张一合的穴口挤出浓白的精液，浸湿了身下的床单。

“不去清理？”安藤撩开遮住与那城眼睛的那几缕发丝，对方被折腾得累了，有些疲惫地闭着眼。

男人没有回答他，只是将他的手拉过去圈到自己的腰上，河野就势抱住了两人。

“休息一下。”

他听到对方的喃喃。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搞完了......暂时都不想搞黄色了，我写腻了，估计大家也看腻了（躺平）  
我是腹肌组箱推，信我！


End file.
